Battle of Prowirl
The Battle of Prowirl was one of many battles during Sachstein's campaign to invade Brune in Madan no Ou to Vanadis series, where Moonlight Knights battled against Sachstein Army's Leonhardt and his 50,000 strong Calvary Army. As the battle progressed, Tallard and Asvarre Army arrived to Brune to act as a supposed reinforcement for Sachstein Army but after a meeting between Tigre and Tallard, situation took a decisive turn as Asvarre Army betrayed their ally by aiding the Moonlight Knights to attack their former ally, forcing Sachstein Army to retreat and engage a war against Asvarre Army. This battle is also seemly Sachstein's last attempt to invade Brune. Background Uprising in Nice Upon their return their battle against Sachstein Army's Southern Invasion Division, Tigre and his allies returned to Nice Royal Palace to report Regin a good news and attended a banquet to celebrated the victory. On one night however, Tigre and his allies had to quell an uprising that was plotted by Melisande Thenardier and other Nice ministers and aristocrats who supported her, mostly due to one rumor regarding Tigre's "treachery" against Brune. Fortunately, the uprising was quelled by Tigre and his allies and most of the conspirators of Melisande's coup were arrested and imprisoned into an Underground Dungeon, but it paid a terrible price where Auguste and other brave Brune soldiers were killed as they sacrificed themselves to ensure Regin's safety. Schmidt's Revenge Meanwhile, news about Southern Invasion Division's defeat and Melisande's demise eventually reached Leonhardt and his Calvary Army, much to the commander's disbelief as he viewed the defeat as a disgrace. Birnbaum, House Schmidt's longtime follower and Leonhardt's adjutant, asked his commander if he wanted to fight against their 40,000 strong enemies. Leonhardt however replied that this battle's objective was to avenge Hans due to his recognition of his castle building skills, despite his displeasure towards the former because of his ordinary upbringing. The two further discussed the next battle that will take place at Prowirl Plains where Birnbaum cited the enemy army's "inferiority" by mentioning the army's defeat via encirclement, further strengthen Leonhardt's desire to crush his enemies. Under their commander's orders, Sachstein Calvary Army immediately marched for Prowirl Plains. Battle Initiation Initial and Violent Opening Battle The next morning, both Moonlight Knights and Sachstein Calvary Army arrived in Prowirl Plains and began their formation: Moonlight Knights deployed 20,000 strong unit that consisted of Brune noble lords (Tigre, Mashas and others) and 2,000 knights from Knight Squadrons in the center, lined up with 5,000 strong Zhcted Army as the Right Wing Unit and 8,0000 strong Knight Squadron calvarymen as the Left Wing Unit, while the remaining 3,000 were acted as reserve soldiers to defend the army's rear; Sachstein Calvary Army on the other hand split into three formations, with each wings unit consists 10,000 and 20,000 unit on the center, with 5,000 detached calvarymen as a backup unit. The battle began where Sachstein Calvary Army attacked the Moonlight Knights with volleys of arrows and bolt, while Brune Knight Squadrons attempted to protect themselves with knights long shields but some were hit by the bolts. Sachstein Calvary Army also suffered some certain amount of damage but wasn't as severe as Brune Army. The initial war however began where both armies charged towards each other and the battle turned violent as neither side willing to retreat. However, both sides viewed the duel in a differ perspective: Tigre and Mashas were surprised over their enemies' tenacity and ferocity that nearly ruin their plan, where they originally attempted to lure their enemies while retreating; Leonhardt on the other hand was somewhat proud over his soldiers' bravery . As both battle-horn were heard from both sides, both armies retreat temporarily from battle. Interlude Tigre to apologize at Mashas for his miscalculated Sachstein Army's ferocity and tenacity, though Mashas claimed that the battle was just the beginning, prompted Tigre to view his current battle was different than his battle against Hans in Plainville Hills. Afterwards, both armies' calvary army charged against each other and despite Brune Knights Unit's best defenses, Sachstein Calvary Army initially overpowered their enemies with fierce and ruthless aggression, forcing the latter to retreat for the marshland while Sachstein Army chasing after them from behind, who later split into three directions to encircle the enemy. Nonetheless, Tigre ordered his army' to pull off from the marshland in order to escape Sachstein Army's encirclement. Meanwhile, Leonhardt observed the battle from afar and believed that the Moonlight Knights was plotting an ambush despite Birnbaum warning about Sachstein Army's possible defeat if the chase continued. Zhcted Army's Ambush Just as Sachstein Calvary Army entered the marshland however, they were under attacked by Zhcted Army where Leitmeritz Army and Osterode Army attacked the enemies from all sides. However, Zhcted Army's morale dropped as Zhctedi soldiers were ambushed by Sachstein Army's detached calvarymen, forced the Zhcted Army to retreat from the marshlands. On the Right Wing's side, Scheie and Lutece Knight Squadron also led an attack towards Sachstein Army soldiers, only to be ambushed the detached calvarymen and forced to retreat as well. In order to give a pressure to the retreating Moonlight Knights, Leohardt ordered Birnbaum to command all calvarymen to attack the Moonlight Knights' Center Unit despite the adjutant's suspected the enemies possible trap, but he carried out Leonhardt's orders anyway. Vorn Inferno Trap vs Schmidt Detached Army Meanwhile, while seeing 20,000 Sachstein Calvary Army marching for them, Tigre ordered the Moonlight Knight Army's archers unit (including Gaspar unit) to prepare their flame arrows and javelin. Under Mashas's signal, Gaspard Unit's archers shot a dozens of flame arrows and javelin at the Sachstein Calvary Army's cavalrymen, resulted chaos and confusion within the Sachstein Calvary Army's rank. Consequently, the marshland is engulfed with inferno that not only halting their advance, it also burned unlucky Sachstein soldier who fell into the inferno; moreover, even those who managed to escape the inferno were killed by the incoming Moonlight Knights who launched an ambush upon the escaped enemies. With the fire burned the marshlands, Moonlight Knights seemly gained its momentum by continuously ambushed the seemly weaken Sachstein Army because of its inability to perform their counterattack. Leonhardt, who saw through Tigre's plan, wasn't done yet as he ordered his adjutant to change direction and unleashed his army's ultimate trump card, his 4,000 Detached Cavalrymen. Meanwhile, Tigre divided the Central Unit into two to surround the inferno for a another attack. Before the plan could be even initiated however, Sachstein Detached Cavalrymen ambushed the Left Wing's Knight Squadron and its pressure was proven too much for the Brune knights to even recuperate, forcing Tigre to cancel the attack. Realizing Leonhardt's ferocity but determined to defeat his enemies, Tigre had to seek Mashas for advice while waiting for reinforcements. As Sachstein Detached Cavalrymen continuing the attack onto the Moonlight Knights, Tigre ordered a retreat where Central Unit's left side was left exposed, prompting the enemy to launch counterattack only to be surrounded and ambushed from both sides, further dwindling their numbers and crippling its morale. Elen and her cavalrymen later arrived and annihilated all 4,000 Detached Calvary troops with the help from Brune Knight Squadrons. The sudden turns of event stunned both Leonhardt and Birnbaum as the adjutant urged his commander to retreat but Leonhardt initially refused until Leitmeritz Army managed to breach his army for Leonhardt himself. Asvarre Army's Arrival in Brune The battle however was interrupted when 10,000 calvary troops are marching behind the Moonlight Knights rear, who later revealed to belonged to Asvarre. Shocked over its sudden appearance, Tigre had to order the entire Moonlight Knights unit to retreat from the battlefield. On Sachstein's side, Leonhardt also ordered retreat as well since he had Asvarre Army on Sachstein Army's side despite his displeasure. In just one day of the battle, Moonlight Knights suffered more than 4,000 men casualties while Sachstein Army suffered roughly 6,000. In the Moonlight Knights camp, a war council was held where five generals (Tigre, Elen, Lim, Mashas and Valentina) were discussing their remark about Sachstein Army's ferocity and Asvarre Army's unexpected arrival in Brune. While Tigre suggested to negotiate with the commander since he might knew someone from the army, Lim volunteered herself as a messenger on their behalf. Despite her idea was initially rejected by Tigre over the fear of losing Lim would deteriorating relationship between Brune and Zhcted, Lim's decision stood firm as she ensured that Asvarre Army would not likely attack a general from Zhcted like her. When even Mashas supported Lim's decision, Tigre begrudgingly dispatched Lim as the Moonlight Knight's messenger. Later, a messenger from Asvarre came to Moonlight Knights camp where he revealed that the commander was the General that Tigre aid during Asvarre Civil War which is now a Duke, Tallard Graham and he request to meet Tigre in personalThere are three conditions that if Tallard want to meet Tigre. First, both army must not move their camp, second is Tigre will choose the place and Tallard will choose the time, third is Tigre must come alone which Tallard will also come alone.. Despite Elen's protest for the third condition, Tigre agreed to the messenger request and telling Tallard to bring Asvarre cup while he will provide wine. Negotiation between Former Allies Half a koku later, Tigre arrived and met Tallard and Lim who were waiting beside a big tree on a small hill. After their toast for their future success, the negotiation began where Tigre requested Asvarre Army's withdrawal from Brune but Tallard initially denied in order to increase Asvarre's achievements and gain Brune's northern and western territories if Sachstein's invasion succeed; to make it worse, Tallard even threaten Tigre to lose and be his prisoner after he heard stories about him via Lim and the Moonlight Knights' possible dissolution. Without hesitation, Tigre tried to convince Tallard to join the Moonlight Knights by breaking away from Sachstein Army, while threaten (in a foreign accent) Tallard that he will not hesitate to retaliate if he doesn't comply, much to Tallard's surprise. Instead to be intimidated, Tallard laughed and accepted Tigre's proposal under several conditions of Moonlight Knight to provide Asvarre Army some supplies and allow them to step into Brune territory for a secret passage, which Tigre immediately realized Tallard's plan to invade Sachstein. Nevertheless, Tigre had to agree on Tallard's terms and the secret meeting is ended within a night. Asvarre Army's Betrayal Before Sachstein Army could even resume their retaliation against the Moonlight Knights again, Asvarre Army betrayed Sachstein Army as its 10,000 Calvary aied 5,000 Navarre Knights's ambush towards the enemy and destroyed its supplies that pillaged from Brune town they attacked during the Battle of Redon. The news of Asvarre Army's treachery eventually reached Leonhardt but he reluctantly ordered a full retreat from Prowirl Plains despite his anger .Light Novel Volume 12 Chapter 5 Page 256 After enduring series of attacks from both enemy armies, Leonhardt and his army narrowly survived their and safely returned to Sachstein. Aftermath With Sachstein Army's sudden retreat from Prowirl Plains, the Moonlight Knights managed to repel the Western Invasion Division in just one battle, with a minimum of 4,000 men casualties and an unlikely assistance from Asvarre itself, seemly ending Sachstein Army's invasion towards Brune once and for all. However, the Moonlight Knights' ordeal was not over as while they bid their farewell to Asvarre Army and on their way for Nice for a good news, they were ambushed by Greast Army that is lead by Greast, which later led to Elen imprisonment by Greast's inhumane torment, Tigre's disappearance and even scattering the Moonlight Knights' ranks. Consequently, Mashas and Lim had to act as a temporary commanders for the Moonlight Knights until Tigre's and Elen's return. For Sachstein, Asvarre's treachery extended the kingdom's humiliation further after another failed invasion attempt since the Brune Civil War. That alone further increasing King Augusto's frustration who received a bigger shock than anyone else. In a wake of this aftermath, an emergency audience took place at Sachstein's Royal Palace where Augusto not only forgave Leonhardt and gave him three days of rest to recuperate Sachstein Army's morale, he also made him a commander of Sachstein Army to defeat the invading army, although he also warned him that he would not return to Sachstein Royal Palace until Tallard is killed. Seeing this as an golden opportunity for revenge and retribution, Leonhardt accepted Augusto's orders and swore that he will fulfill his mission, instantly led to Sachstein-Asvarre War. Trivia * Leonhardt are preparing for second round against Moonlight Knights but he later ordered all units to retreat after he discover Asvarre Army's led by Tallard Graham has betrayed Sachstein. * This is one of the most exhausted battles where the main battle is the battle of endurance itself due to plenty of strategies and ambushes are applied to this battle. Notes Reference Navigation Category:Event Category:Sachstein Invasion Category:Battle